A Twist in Fate
by clockright
Summary: While fighting Saffron on Mt. Phoenix both Ranma Saotome and Prince Herb disappear. While in another place and time two people have memories not quite their own.
1. Chapter One

A Twist in Fate

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 nor Psycho Pass - someone else does. I just own this story.

* * *

Journal entry #1.

My name is Akane Tsunemori. Or at least that is my most recent last name. I can not remember all of my childhood, most of it is in bits and pieces. If I am correct I am twenty three. These memories that seem more like nightmares, or some story out of a sci fi novel keep haunting me.

I graduated from the Police Academy just a few days ago, and applied at the Metro Police Department. I recieved high honors, and was hoping for a position as a regular police officer. They are assigned their own beats, but they offered me another position instead. They said that tomorrow I will be an inspector. Inspector Tsunemori that has a nice ring to it. I wonder what my partner might be like? Well I will find out in the morning.

End Journal Entry.

Bbzzzt. Bbzzzt.

Stupid alarm it is already time to wake up. I hurry up, going through my morning hygiene ritual. I pop some bread into the toaster,and grape jelly. I laid my dress suit out the night before, because it is best to make a good impression. That being done I grabbed my toast and some milk and ran out the door.  
Even though I have a car I ran to the subway train, because that way was quicker. After the ride on the train the Metro Station was in sight. 'Yes finally.' I thought to myself as I ran into the chief's office with a minute to spare.

''Tsunemori san. May I call you Akane?'' The chief said with no visible sign of emotion. ''Since you are my newest inspector.'' The chief continued to speak in a almost monotone voice.

"Y-y-yes s-sir, that will be fine.'' I was still lightly panting, and so I stammered a little.

The chief looked at me for a second as if weighing a heavy burden. "Inspector Akane Tsunemori, this is your new partner Shinya Kogami.'' The chief indicated a young man who stood in a corner of the room until now.

His white shirt was a little wrinkled, and his tie was slightly crooked. While his looks screamed lady killer. ''Inspector Akane, I will show you the ropes. I need to know how proficient you are with a gun before we start our patrol.'' This man shows only slightly more emotion then the chief, which is not saying much. Since the chief was pensive the whole time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer

I own nothing, but the notebook paper this is being wrote on. I do not own Ranma or Physco Pass.

A/N

I would like to thank John Stang for his help in improving my dialogue. Kirrinin has helped me with my dialogue, and story sequence as well. Thank you both.

* * *

Journal Entry #2

My dreams are becoming more vivid, and almost feel real.

*My hands, still feel as if they are covered in blood. I do not remember if it was the blood of the innocent or not. But really, what does that matter? For in the end blood is still blood, and truly never washes away.*

End Journal Entry #2

'I'm wiped, the first day was harder then I thought it would be.' As I get ready for bed I think back on the dream. It almost feels as if I am remembering something. That leads me to wonder, if only for a brief moment. ''How can that be?'' I ask myself out loud, though silence is my only answer.

The start of the next day goes pretty similar to the first. There are some differences when I get to the station though. The first thing that I realize when I get the police headquarters is my new partner waiting for me. If I remember correctly his name is Kogami. Yeah that's right Shinya Kogami. ''Get in.'' Is all he tells me as he takes his seat on the driver's side. When I get in he starts to drive away.

''We have an assignment. Our job is to apprehend a man by the name of Nobua Okura. We will rendezvous with two other inspectors on this case.'' He takes out a cigarette, and lights it. Thankfully blowing the smoke out of the window. He offers me one, but I politely decline the cigarette.

A couple of minutes pass us by in silence. His slightly bored looking eyes stare into mine as he puts his cigarette out. ''Inspector Tsunemori, we may have to use lethal force on this guy. Are you prepared for that?'' It seems that just for a second I see concern in his eyes.

I remember my dream, and begin to chew on one of my thumb nails.

For just an instance I am back in my dream as I see red everywhere. The images of my last dream return to me in haunting clarity.

''Inspector Tsunemori, are you alright?'' Mr. Kogami asks out of genuine concern, as he snaps me back to reality.

I can only sigh as he looks into my eyes with the barest hints of concern still lingering. ''I was remembrring something from the past.'' That is all the answer I can give him right now. Or at least that is all I can trust myself to say at the moment.

Mr. Kogami does not pry any further, though part of me is disappointed. His next words to me are brotherly and kind. ''That's alright, because there appears to be a hostage situation. You and another female inspector will be helping her in the aftermath. Her name is Ayane Kunizuka, and she works with my former partner. His name is Tomoni Masaoka, and he taught me when I was green.''


	3. Chapter Three

**A twist of fate ch3**

Disclaimer

I own the computer this is written on, but nothing else. Someone other than I owns Ranma 1/2 and Psycho Pass.

A/N

Thank you for the follows and the review I received from the last chapters. They are much appreciated.

* * *

We did not have to wait very long for them to show. Both inspectors wore grim looks on their faces when they stepped out of the car. This reminded me that even though this was a standard police investigation you never truly feel at ease. 'There is always a feeling of wrongness in your stomach, which should not go away.' My instructor at the academy use to tell us all the time. That statement of fact that he told us seems very true.

''Inspector Akane, I want you to help with the hostage situation. There may only be one hostage, but we were informed it was a bad situation. I want you to help Inspector Ayane in this, because she has the most experience for this job. Inspector Masaoka and I will find this perp, and bring him in if possible.'' Mr. Kogami had stated, having shown a mild amount of disgust. While his normal frown had actually deepened some.

Ms. Ayane took a moment to great me properly using a moderate bow. ''Welcome, my name is Ayane Kunizuka. Please call me Ayane though.'' She would have made a great model, though she chose police work instead.

I did not have time for any other thought, so I responded. ''Nice to meet you, my name is Akane Tsunemori. Please call me Akane Miss Ayane.'' I bowed slightly lower then what she had.

''I am Tonomi Masaoka, and I use to be his partner.'' He pointed towards Mr. Kogami. ''Now that we all know each other let's get to work. Our Intel suggests that Nobua is in one of the abandoned warehouses. That are located in the in the old part of the city. The hostage is a young girl in her late teens to early twenties.'' Age had only slightly marred his handsome features.

Along with our service pistols the two men had brought out one rifle each. They were being cautious, because in life there is no real surety. The people outside of this line of work do not always know what is going on which is a small comfort because reality is often painful.

We get the signal to leave, and it is off to the proverbial races. We move in on foot with the men taking the lead. That way we do not let the suspect know we are close by. Pretty routine so far.

''Ms. Akane, you were top of your class at the academy right. Well forget all the trash that they tought you. This is the real thing now.'' Mr. Masaoka decided to give me some friendly advice, and I took it to heart. With that being said we are finally there.

''Alright Masaoka you and Ayane take the front. We will swing behind, and take the rear exit. If possible take this guy in alive. Okay, let's get moving already!'' With that said we moved into action. Mr. Kogami and I moved around to the back of the warehouse, while the other two went to the front. Nothing was being said, and we maintained strict radio silence.

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

A Twist in Fate Ch 4

Disclaimer

Rumor has it that Rumiko Takehashi owns Ranma 12. Though I don't know who owns Psycho Pass, but that person is not me.

A/N

I apologize for any slow updates.

* * *

As we went to the back entrance, I noticed the door broken in. We stepped through the place, where there was a dank smell of rotting wood. That was coupled with the bite of rusting iron mixed in with the salt sea air. We heard both the sounds of lapping water and crashing waves.

That was not what we were supposed to focus on however. I concentrated the beam of my flashlight, while looking around. I used my other hand to point my gun in the same place. I was becoming frustrated at the lack of any tangible sound, so I strained my ears further. At about the same time I heard some muffled crying, I also saw some stairs.

My partner Mr. Kogame signed to me that he was going to take the lead, and heading up the stairs silently. The further we went up the louder the muffled cries became, until we spotted our target.

He was covering her mouth with his large hand, barely allowing her to breathe. ''Hah, hah, hah! I'll make an example of you, because they won't allow me to live! But you, you will be my masterpiece. Hah, hah, hah, hah!'' As he said this I think little splatters of saliva fell onto her face, and began mixing with her freshly shed tears.

I was about to say something when Mr. Kogame motioned me to stop. ''Police, freeze!'' He spoke up in a very commanding voice. That monster sickly kissed the girl while picking her up. She became frightened and started to scream. He dragged her to the open window, and jumped pushing her back to the floor. I saw her curl up into a ball, and begin to cry. When this was going on I heard two shots ring out. One right after another, as I heard a grunt of pain. It appeared that he was wounded, but he still jumped away. At least for the moment, but the night was young.

Both of the men ran to the window with their guns lightly smoking. I went to look, and saw a trail of what appeared to be blood while his mad laughter could still be heard in the background, slowly fading away.

The girl was huddled behind Ms. Ayane and I. She did not trust either of our male counterparts, at least not yet. Her pain filled cries have calmed down some, because her tormenter is no longer here.

''Akane, you and Ayane stay here. Kagome and I are going to pursue this waste of skin.'' Mr. Masaoka began to take off towards the stairs, with Mr. Kagome right behind him. Though the situation was very serious, somehow the scene itself seemed comical.

''Sure boss. Now you ladies take care of her, and see if you can find anything out.'' Mr. Kagome said his piece both with sarcasm, and a hint of worry.

Earlier I noticed several candles lit, and now I was trying to bring the girl closer to them. I think she did not receive the idea too well. I was able to make out small details in what little light there was, As I saw her arms, I noticed some angry red spots that looked bad. I was able to make out some details in the pre dawn light.

Some of them looked like they could be burns, but not all of them. There were cuts and other markings. ''Is it alright if I treat these?'' I ask with my voice bordering on motherly concern. At her small nod I start bringing out my first aid supplies from my coat pocket. ''This will sting a bit.'' I tell her as she tries to force a sad smile. We cleaned her up, and dressed her in a spare uniform.

When that was done she seemed calmer, and began to relax. ''Thank you, mam. Thank you both!'' She started out hesitantly, and ended her statement in relief. As I look at her some memories begin to tug at my mind. Like her dark almost blue hair, but right now is not the time for memories.

As I ponder these things I begin to feel uneasy, because of the silence. Ms. Ayane must have felt it too, while we take position in front of the girl, both of our side arms at the ready. Just then we hear the sound of gunfire, and we know that our target was dealt with.

All three of us felt overwhelming relief, while the girl cried herself out. She was soon in a dreamless slumber, and that is how our partners found us later. With our pistols drawn, watching over her sleeping form.

''Hah! Hah, hah, hah! This is rich! I see two guardian angels, who are watching over a sleeping princess. Too bad I don't have a camera.'' Mr. Masaoka states with a smile as they both walk in.

''It's finished we need to report this to the chief. She's coming too.'' He states as he scoops her up into his arms bridal style. He smells as if he had a cigarette before coming into the room, and I smell the smoke more as we leave.

''So how is she?'' Mr. Kogame asks as she sleepily snuggles into his chest. While she mutters the word warm.

Ms. Ayane spoke first for the both of us. ''She did not suffer any severs injuries, though she recieved ones that need attention. Ms. Akane acted in proper procedure.'' At the end she had a kind smile for me, which said her thanks.

We reported everything to the chief. ''It looks like you four did a good job. Now I will make you an official unit, but for now go home and get some rest. Great work out there!'' The chief finally showed some emotion.

I started out the door to go on home, and get some much needed rest. ''Ms. Akane do you need a lift?'' Ms. Ayane asked with concern at seeing how tired I looked. So I was able to get a ride home. Even though I nearly passed out twice along the way.


	5. Chapter Five

A Twist in Fate Ch 5

Disclaimer

I pretty much own nothing of any value. That includes Ranma and Psycho Pass.

A/N

I would like to thank all of you, for reading this. This chapter has Ranma 12 in it.

**WARNING -** This part will be slightly dark. It deals with child neglect, child abandonment, child endangerment, and child abuse. I apologize to anyone beforehand if this is a sensitive subject. Yet Ms. Takahashi dealt with those very same issues during the nekoken.

* * *

After Ms. Ayane took me home, I could barely stay awake. My memories were coming back to me, and there was more. I stumble to the bed to lie down, but as my head hits the pillow my world fades to black.

When I awaken I feel different my sense of gravity is off for one thing. For another my perception seems to be closer to the ground. That is not the worst of it, because it seems I am no longer in control.

''Ranma dear, it's time to wake up for breakfast. So wash up like a good little boy.'' A woman's voice speaks to me as if I am her son. My analytical mind tells me she is in her mid twenties at most.

''I'm awake mom, so I'll go wash up now.'' I get the impression that he is no more than four years old though he happens to be smart for his age. Ranma, this child to whom I am a passenger to starts to get up. He heads to the wash room to freshen up for the day. He proceeds to wash his face and hands. Then he brushes his teeth, and looks in the mirror.

His eyes are a stormy blue, while his hair is midnight black with red highlights. I have no more time for gaining information, because he is on the run.

''Son, slow down. Your food isn't going to go anywhere.'' A stern, but caring voice cautions me. When did I start thinking of Ranma as myself? I guess it is easier this way.

''Yes dad.'' I say as I see a slightly overweight man, with a growing bald spot. He seems to be in his late twenties to early thirties. Under the layer of weight I notice some real muscle definition.

I notice the man, I guess that I should call him dad has a small frown developed on his face, so I slow down.

''Ranma, thank you my boy!'' Just for a moment I feel a twinge of apprehension well up inside my chest. Then my dad looks away, and the apprehension vanishes.

''Sorry dad, I won't run again.'' He looks at me with a non commental grunt, and goes to wash up also.

As I look around the walls are decorated with a caring touch. It must have been mom that did all of this. The hallway ends, and I see the living room. There is a modest amount of furniture set up for family time.

As I enter the dining room, a small amount of the apprehension returns. I decide to sit at the table and wait for my parents to join me. My dad is the first to join me at the table, and I feel a little fear at the coldness lurking in his eyes. As the man, I mean our dad sits the air seems to bring a strained tension.

Then I see her, the woman whom the voice belonged to earlier. She has a radiant shade of red hair, if a little bit faded. It looks almost fire engine red, and she has stormy grey eyes. As I look at her briefly she has the hint of a smile peaking out.

''Thank you mom, it looks delicious.'' It was a traditional breakfast of rice and sweet curry. There were fish cakes, bread rolls, and other food stuffs. We soon began to eat while the fear still lingers at the edges of my heart. Breakfast seemed to be a quiet affair. I got up to put my dishes away after eating.

''Thank you, Ranma, now could you train outside?'' I nodded as she dismissed me. As I was walking out the door I heard a little more. ''Genma dear, don't you think he's too young to go on the training trip?


End file.
